It's a Part of Life
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: Failure is a part of life... and so is destruction when Natsu and Nashi prepares a firework surprise for Lucy this New Year. NaLu and some family feels. Two-shot.


**Title: It's a Part of Life**

 **Genre: Romance/Family**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: Natsu/Lucy**

 **Summary: Failure is a part of life... and so is destruction when Natsu and Nashi prepares a firework surprise for Lucy this New Year. NaLu and some family feels. Two-shot.**

* * *

Natsu thought that being married to Lucy was the best thing that happened to his life, but seeing the little pink bundle joy was another blessing he'll treasure forever. He gave Lucy's hand a squeeze and kissed her forehead while murmuring how she did well. He smiled and tears ran down his eyes as he stared at her.

Nashi Dragneel, their first baby was born.

It wasn't long till his guildmates burst inside the guild infirmary and cooed at the sight of the baby. Porlyusica grunted at how noisy they were but did nothing to make them go away.

The old woman wrapped the baby in a small towel and handed her to the tired blonde. She smiled and kissed her baby's forehead, and for Natsu it was the most beautiful scene he had ever saw.

He asked if he could hold her and Lucy complied with tears falling from her eyes. His mouth opened in awe as he looked at her. Some of her skin was still a bit wrinkle, her skin was red and she was so tiny. So precious. He felt tears fell from his eyes and he looked at Lucy with a wide grin.

"She's heavy Lucy. Must have gotten it from you."

It was unfair. He thought that Lucy would be weak after birth but noooooo, she managed to give a him a big bruise before falling into a deep slumber. He still laughed though.

Nashi. Nashi Dragneel is here.

* * *

It was hard adjusting with the new baby around. They have to take care of a lot things. Changing diapers, making milk, sterilizing bottles and making sure Nashi is happy and comfortable.

It was tiring but he loved it. He was a father, and it was an adventure that was worth every smile and giggle from his little star. The sound of crying echoed through the house and he groaned. He loves Nashi, but he really wanted to sleep that night. He heard her cry again and this time he quickly stood up, noticing that Lucy had already woken up.

"Natsu, I'll get it.", she said through her yawn and stood up to go to the crib inside their room. Nashi had a separate room but Lucy doesn't want Nashi to use it yet. She wanted her to stay with them at least until she was a little older. He remembered her telling him that she had always wanted to sleep with her mom when she was younger. That she always found her empty room so cold.

It wasn't forever, but for now, she wanted Nashi close. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick peck on the cheeks.

"Nah, I'll get it."

"But-"

"Ah! What's my little star's problem? Are you hungry?"

It was a struggle. They didn't know baby language. What she meant when she was crying. What she needed. What the problem was or what should they do. It wasn't easy but they were trying. They both were.

"Where's your baby bottle?", he mumbled while looking around for one. Lucy stood up and opened one of the drawers to get a bottle and some powdered milk. He sighed. He really didn't want to wake Lucy, she was tired from work, but he knew that he couldn't handle it alone yet.

"Oh don't give me that look, Natsu.", she placed her fingers on his chin and stared at his eyes.

"Don't try to shoulder everything. You're great. And it's more fun when we're together hmm?"

He smiled and below them, Nashi giggled.

* * *

At the age of two, Nashi caused chaos. Probably unintentional but it still turned out with half of the guild broken and Master crying and wailing for all the bills that he needed to pay. She was a genius in her own way and nobody argued when Gray commented that she surely inherited it from Lucy, not even Natsu.

He knows, and is proud, that his wife is really smart. But of course, he still punched Gray on the face because he felt like it. Going back to that day, Nashi was sitting on his shoulders, her tiny hands on his hair, as he ran around the guild hall.

She was laughing merrily and Natsu couldn't make himself stop even if Lucy's precautions continued at nag at the back of his mind. Lucy would probably have a mini heart attack, scold him, and kick him for this but... Nashi's smile and laughter was worth all of it.

"Da! Stop!", Nashi said before pulling on his hair. He stopped and tried to twist his neck in an angle where he could see her. It totally failed though.

"Why? Are you tired?"

"No!", Nashi giggled and Natsu can hear her snifffing the air.

"Uncle Gay! Gay!", she said enthusiastically, gripping his hair and giggling. He laughed at the name, but wait, was she happy to see Gray? His blood ran cold, his daughter can't get attached to ice princess!

He placed his hands on her waist and hoisted her up his shoulders. Once she was down, he placed her on the counter and stared at her face to face.

"Why? Are you happy to see Uncle Gay?"

Small fists made its way to his cheeks and his onyx eyes stared at his daughters determined brown eyes. Ah, Lucy's eyes. He loved how his little star got her eyes from her mom. Also her small nose, fair complexion... Wow, Lucy's genes are strong.

He got the pink hair though, and the wide grin, and sharp canines poking out. Nashi's teeth are still incomplete though.

"Da! Prank! Prank!", Nashi babbled. And Natsu stared at her incredulously.

"Daaaa!", she whined when she noticed that he was just staring.

"Oh! OH!", he lifted his daughter high in air and he could hear her laughter once again. He made her sit on the counter once and wrapped his scarf on his head while posing like a ninja.

"Nin, nin. But we need to be like ninjas to the job, little star, do you think we can do that?" Nashi smiled and messily wrapped her handkerchief around her head, though it failed because it was too small.

"Nin nin, Da!"

She copied Natsu's hands but clasping her own little ones together, her cheeks flushed from smiling too much.

"We need to get you a scarf, little star. Would my little star want a scarf like daddy's?"

"Yes! Nin, nin!"

"Great! Now let's kick some Fullbuster ass!"

He picked her up and she giggled but Natsu playfully placed his fingers on his lips. Winking at her while telling her to be silent. She placed her tiny hands to cover her mouth and silently continued giggling.

They saw Gray enter the guild with his son, Ur, in his arms... which made Natsu hesitant on which prank he'll do. Pranking Gray is okay, but little Ur shouldn't be hurt in any way because not only Juvia would have his head, but Lucy too. He felt a tug in his scarf and looked down at Nashi who had a determined look on his face.

"Da, Nin nin."

"Yeah, Da is just thinking of a way to prank Uncle Gay."

"Fire!", Nashi suggested enthusiastically.

"No, little star. Ur might get hurt."

"Hmmm... S-Sp-picy Food!"

"Why? You hungry?"

Oh! That's another thing Nashi got from him. She's a happy eater and she loves spicy food. Maybe it's actually his genes that were stronger?

"No! Da!", she whined and slapped her little hand on her forehead. She huffed then placed her tiny hands on her waist and gave her that look. The look that as if she was telling him that he was an idiot. Ouch.

"Da! Food. Spicy food Uncle Gray!"

"Ooohhh! You mean let's put hot sauce on Uncle Gray's food?"

Genius. Nashi nodded and placed her hands together. Her index and ring fingers were upright and stuck together like glue.

"Nin nin!"

Natsu smiled and ruffled his daughter's hair. Have he mentioned that he loves his daughter so much? She beamed and tugged at her father to the kitchen where Mira was making two omelets. Natsu was guessing that it's for the Gray and his kid.

He waited for Mira by the table where he knows she always leave them to before putting the finishing touches and he was happy to see that one was smaller than the obviously, the bigger one was for the ice princess so that's their target. ...because he really can't prank young Ur yet. Three years old is too young.

He grinned as he stared at the tabasco sauce before cackling softly. Nashi was in his arms and was staring at the omelet with a little drool on the side of her lips. They need to eat after this. He cackled softly when he successfully put some tabasco sauce on Gray's omelet. He could almost imagine his reaction.

So when Nashi snatched the sauce from him and put a lot of it on the smaller plate... he began to panic.

"Nashi!", he whispered and quickly ducked when Mira came back. His eyes trained on the two plates. He needed to stop Mira.

"Da!"

"Why did you put some on Ur's food too?!", he whispered frantically, face pale as he watched Mira walk closer to the two Fullbusters.

"Prank Ur! Nin nin!"

"Your mother would kill me."

"Da kiss Ma, ne?"

He smiled at his daughter's innocent suggestion. Kiss Lucy, huh? So when Mira gave the smaller plate to Ur and the bigger one to Elfman because Gray actually ordered some crushed ice and whatever topping he had on it, all hell broke loose.

Nashi giggled as she watched Elfman shout how Manly the food was, his eyes tearing up and it seemed like fire was spewing from his mouth. Same with Ur, just less than the manly words. Gray panicked and accidentally pour his crushed ice on his son while shouting out all the curses that he knew.

Which of course, made Gajeel mad because the stripper was saying what should be unsaid when you're with kids. Especially with his kid who had taken a habit of repeating the words she hears. Damn, shrimp would slay him.

"Gray you shit! Don't curse infront of my kid!"

He cursed, because really, he's Gajeel, he's bound to curse when he's all stressed up, amd turned into stone when his daughter repeated his words.

"Shit! Shit!"

"Natsu you damn fucker! I know you did this!"

"Manly! This omelet is so manly!"

"Dad! It's spicy!"

Soon, the chain started moving. Cana shouting at them to be quiet, Elfman suddenly knocking Macao and Wakaba's table, and so on. Natsu grinned as chaos descended upon the guid. He cracked his knuckles, ready to join in the brawl when he felt a tug on his scarf.

"Nin nin Da! Mission accomplished!"

"Aye, little star."

He ruffled her hair and he was rewarded with the most charming grin. Have he mentioned how much he loves his daughter?

* * *

When Lucy came back, the punishment was severe. She gave him tons of lecture before she kicked him out of their room so he was forced to sleep in the living room. Honestly, it wasn't so bad. He imagined Juvia drowing him in water and Lucy kicking him after. Or maybe Erza joining in his punishment.

Surprisingly though, Juvia handled it pretty well, Erza didn't care, and Lucy was too tired to argue. Maybe it was his lucky day? He tensed when he felt his covers moving and quickly stood up to see what's happening. He tilted his head when he saw a crown of pink hair and sleepy brown eyes staring at him.

"Nashi? Why are you here?"

"Nashi sleep here."

"You want to sleep here?", he asked flabbergasted. But still, Lucy's preaching echoed in his ears. At two, children are trying to speak in sentences and if Nashi commits mistakes, don't correct her, but repeat the sentence instead.

"Because Da is best!", she grinned before yawning and settling on his chest, snoring away in just a few minutes. He patted her head and blinked back some of his tears.

"Nashi is the best too.", he murmured softly before carefully lifting her up and went to their room. He was surprised to find Lucy sitting up but continued to their bed and placed Nashi beside her. He looked at her nervously and placed a quick lips on her lips.

"Good night.", he murmured before moving to get out of the room but Lucy quickly grasped his wrist.

"Oh you big baby, just stay here okay?"

"Really?" She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Yeah.", she whispered softly and He grinned and quickly settled in, turning the lights off and snuggling with his two favorite girls in the world.

Despite it being a long day, their hands were entwined while facing each other. Their arms propped up supporting their head so they could see each other. It was dark, but moonlight filtered through their window, giving them enough light.

There were crickets chirping outside and wolves howling in the distance. It didn't send a chill down, Lucy's spine anymore like it did when she first slept. He remembered her latching onto him with her dainty arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his chest.

He enjoyed having her that close to him, but he didn't want to make her feel unsafe in their new home. So he laughed softly and hugged her tight while telling her of the stories of his childhood. It took a while to get used to their new home but their little story time at night was something both of them looked forward to.

"Sorry for kicking you out, I should have been more patient with you. But Natsu, little Ur shouldn't be-"

"-involved in my daily brawls, yeah, sorry.", he cut her off with a smile and squeeze her hand a little. Their tones were hush, no more than whisper, as if they're afraid that the slightest noise would ruin the peaceful night, or might wake up their little star. Which is kinda impossible since she's a really heavy sleeper.

"Were you hurt?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, half of the guild was destroyed so it must be a big fight so were you hurt?"

"Is my beautiful wifey worried?", he said with a grin that earned him a smack on the face.

"Ouch, Luceeee."

"Of course, I'm worried... you idiot."

"Hey, I was more worried you know. You went on a job by yourself."

She rolled her eyes and lifted her hand, resting it on his cheek. Natsu felt happy.

"Thank you, for being by my side."

"No Lucy, thank you. For being there, for being patient, for being a good mother and wife. I'm so lucky to have you."

He grabbed her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. It was still as soft as the day he held it for the first time. Back in Hargeon, back when he was still lost. But he found her. She was his everything.

She was home. She was family.

He grinned a little when he saw her tearing up, before he will panic and ask her what was wrong, but now he knew better. They were tears of happiness. And he was proud to make her feel that.

"Don't cry, I said something nice, shouldn't you be kissing me instead?"

He pouted his lips and scrunched his eyes. Making fish noises while puffing his cheeks like a pufferfish. He heard her giggling softly and quickly leaned over to kiss him on his lips. He relaxed and sighed into the kiss.

 _"Ur stupid idiot! Icy bully. Ah! Ga-chan books books books!"_

They were both surprised at the sudden noise, and their eyes shot below to see Nashi's hands lifted in the air, closing and opening like she was anticipating something. She had a wide smile and a little drool escaping her lips.

Anyone who's looking at her would definitely think that she's having a good dream.

"Luccccyy, I told you not to influence Nashi with books! It's boringggg."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her husband's childishness and softly placed her hands on Nashi's, bringing it lower until she went back into a peaceful slumber.

"It's not my fault she likes sensible things you know."

"But she likes pranks too!"

"Hush, let's sleep."

"Well, I guess I can deal with it. That just means that I need to try harder now to pull two people out of bookland."

Lucy smiled.

"Good night, Natsu."

"Good night, Luce. I love you."

"I love you more."

* * *

At seven, Nashi proved that she really is Natsu's child- not that anyone was doubting. Brawls everyday that is improper for a lady and eating at three meals for breakfast at Mira's bar. But despite it all, she was also charming, kind-hearted and graceful... If she's with the right people.

But Ur Fullbuster is not one one of those people.

So it ended with both of them tugging at each other's hair, cheek, nose-anything they could reach- and snarling at each other with equal ferocity. Older people at the guilds looked them with either concern or amusement, some with a bit of nostalgia as they remembered how little Natsu and Gray were always at each other's throats too.

Almost simultaneously, they looked at the bar, at a particular spot at the chair where a certain redhead eats strawberry cakes in silence.

No, not _that_ redhead, the other one.

Knight Scarlet-Fernandez. The eight and a half-year-old who was more mature than all adults in Fairy Tail put together- and nobody argued with that statement. Though there was a betting pool going around as the guild speculated when little Knight would show his devilish side.

He was, Erza, the known she-devil's, child, afterall.

But so far, all they have seen is cool and calm demeanor and the closest Erza- thing that he had done was be obsessed with armors and swords and making sure that Nashi and Ur were acting like friends.

So far, even without using violence like his mother did, Knight had inflicted some kind of fear to Nashi and Ur that had helped stopped some brawls these past few weeks. And that was even more scary.

"Ur you big bully!", little Nashi snarled. Her white teeth snapping at Ur.

"Ohh, Ur is bullying a girl.", Gail cooed on the background. It was rare that Levy and Gajeel's seven-year-old child actually engage herself with Nashi and Ur's daily brawl and even rare to spur them on.

Her glasses were atop her crown of long black hair, a little disheveled, like she had just ran her fingers through it a few time. And she must have, because now she's pissed off because the book she's reading was a trilogy and it's second book ended on a really cruel cliffhanger.

Her red eyes were sharp and almost glaring. It was one of these moments that they were reminded that she had Gajeel's blood as they often forget seeing how she was sweet like her mother most of the time. It sets her on edge. And she wanted to release some tension.

"See! Even Ga-chan agrees!"

"Well, you're a crybaby!", Ur childishly shot back. Tugging on Nashi's hair harder and she, in return, pinched his cheeks intensely. Nashi puffed her cheeks out and gave Ur a signature eyeroll and you-are-stupid-look.

"Am not!"

"Are too! You even cried when your pet bunny died!"

Nashi freeze and gave raised a questioning brow at Ur.

"How did you know that I cried? I ran to the forest that day."

She gave him a scrutinizing glare that made the boy gulp.

"Aww! So sweet of you Ur!", Gail cooed.

"I agree. That was sweet.", Knight interjected. Ur sweated profusely. Nashi won't know right?

"You... You followed me. You stalker!"

Ur groaned in frustration at Nashi's conclusion. It was frustrating how she can solve mysteries and anagrams but not this simple things. It was both a blessing and a curse on his part. He followed her so he could comfort her! That dense little-

"I'm not your stalker! But my dad is better than yours!"

That's it. The guild rolled their eyes as Ur pulled the My-Daddy-is-Better-Than-Yours Card. It always resulted to shouting and some use of magic. They all sighed. It was exhausting just to listen at them bicker. Why did Makarov send all their parents on a special mission again?

He should have left at least one sane parent to handle those kids.

"Oh yeah? My dad can pummel Uncle Gay down in 3 seconds!"

"It's Gray! And my dad can do it in two!"

"Papa can beat both your dads in a second!", Gail interjected. Now a part of the growing brawl.

"Na uh!"

"He _can_!"

"Can't you argue on something more interesting?", Raijin said, interrupting the two from their little contest.

Raijin sat on the railing of the second floor, looking at them with boredom. He had striking blonde hair from his father, Laxus and bright blue eyes from his mother, Mira. He was what the guild would call 'bipolar'.

Which isn't weird seeing how his parents are... let's just finish that sentence there, Mira has ears everywhere and the guild members would like to live thank you very much.

"Like what?", Nashi asked curiously.

"How about we settle this into a contest?", Knight suggested.

"How?"

"How about a firework's show for New Year's Eve.", Lisanna chirped after hearing the conversation. The guild members almost cried after seeing her enter the guild hall. Finally, someone good with kids.

"You can get your dads to help you and surprise your moms! Isn't it great?! You guys can put on a show for everyone."

"Fire... works?", Nashi said, warming up at the idea.

"Iceworks sounds better."

"No! Ironworks does."

"Swordworks sounds great too." Lisanna grinned as the guild kids warm up at the idea. Well, she just hopes that their little surprise wouldn't cause too much destruction.

Oh, who was she kidding. They aren't Fairy Tail without it.

* * *

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Well, it's not January 1st here anymore since it's 12:30am buuuut! I still want to greet you guys a Happy Holiday!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first installment of It's a Part of Life and the second part shall be posted as soon as I can.**

 **A big thank you for all the people who had supported me. It's been a year since I started writing here, though it was only recently that I had been active, but I had met a lot of great people. Talk with them, and smiled and laughed at their thoughtful words.**

 **Seriously guys, thank you! I would've quit writing long ago if not for your patience with my slow updates and your occasional support.**

 **Thank you once again! Love you guys~**

 **-CrimsonLightKey _(Light for short XD)_**

 **P.S. Have a great 2016 everyone!**


End file.
